Findin' Love
by Alice Cullens
Summary: Emmett's POV! 'I guess the assumption girls made about Rosalie was right, she was a high-class whore.' Rose cheats on Emmett, and finds someone else. Then a mysterious girl, who grabbed Emmetts attention and can't quiet seems to let go. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Let me just tell you, my laptop crashed, and I lost every story on my computer. Every chapter, everything. I cried. No lie. It might take awhile. :(

Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_I wrote this for Skweek, my beta, my twin. She's rad :D_

**Brief Summary of Story:**

'I guess the assumption girls made about Rosalie was right, she was a high-class whore.'

20 years ago, Rosalie cheated on Emmett with someone (I need a good name :D). She ends up divorcing Emmett and going with this other guy, leaving Emmett broken.

It's time for Emmett to find love all over again.

A mysterious 'goth' girl name Alexandra, more commonly known as Alex moves from the Suburbs of Boise, Idaho to Astoria, Oregon Emmett can't help getting interested. He find more about the girl and feels his heart healing back together.

Esme and Carlisle still consider Rose as a daughter, she is after all. Just Rose and Emmett pretty much ignore each other.

**Rated: **M, It'll have sexual thoughts, and urges. I'm not sure if I'll write lemons.

**Planned Length:** I'm trying to make it around 50k or higher. I had fun writing chapter one, even though I wrote it already. I like this way better.

**This story is going to be taken place between two points of views, for the first few chapters, so read carefully.**

**Line break**

**Chapter one**

**New Girl**

Emmett's Point of View

After a new scent hit my nose, a girl walked into my English class. She had long bangs that went down to her chin, and the rest of her brown hair went all the way down her back. She had soft ivory skin, and her face was a classical look, though has distinct shapes within it. Her lips were small, and she hid her brown eyes behind a pair of glass. She wore mostly all black, with a pair of jeans.

I heard Aiden whisper, 'looks like another goth came back.'

The mysterious girl walked over to Mrs. Carni, and handed her a pink slip. Mrs. Carni nodded and told her to introduce herself. She leaded the new girl to the middle of the room, and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me everyone." She waited till she had everyone's full attention. "This is Alexandra Steins, she is a new student from the suburbs of Boise, Idaho." Then more selectively added, "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."

She nodded nervously, but talked without fear. "Please call me Alex," She started off. "I moved here because my parent got a divorce, so my dad and I packed up and moved." Their were a few murmurs of the students who knew what it was like to have parents split up. Plus a few even had a sorry expression reaching their face.

Then she added, with a hint of hope. "Hopefully, I can find this place more entertaining then my last home." Some kids laughed and wished her luck with that, while Mrs. Carni directed Alex to her new assigned seat... on the left of me.

I smiled as she approached me, "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." She lifted her frown, but it wasn't quiet a smile. "I'm Alex, as you already know." I laughed.

Alex took her seat and Mrs. Carni finished explaining that we had to pick out a quote from the book Pride and Prejudice and then explain in our own words what it means. I knew what I had quote and what meaning I would write, the same one that I used for the 20 years; since _she_ left me.

I scribbled my name neatly on the top of the paper. Then wrote my quote:

"_Elizabeth was much too embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, "You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever." Elizabeth feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand, that her sentiments had undergone so material a change, since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure, his present assurances._"

Below that I wrote the meaning of the quote, a brief explanation.

This proposal and Elizabeth's acceptance mark the climax of the novel, occurring in Chapter 58. Austen famously prefers not to stage successful proposals in full, and the reader may be disappointed in the anticlimactic manner in which the narrator relates Elizabeth's acceptance. It is important to remember, however, that the proposal and acceptance are almost a foregone conclusion by this point Darcy's intervention on behalf of Lynda makes obvious his continuing devotion to Elizabeth, and the shocking appearance of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in the previous chapter, with her haughty attempts to forestall the engagement, serves to suggest strongly that a second proposal from Darcy is imminent.

The clunky language with which the narrator summarizes Elizabeth's acceptance serves a specific purpose, as it captures the one moment of joyful incoherence for this supremely well-spoken character. She accepts Darcy's proposal "immediately," the narrator relates, but "not very fluently." As Elizabeth allows herself to admit that her love has supplanted her long-standing prejudice, her control of language breaks down. The reader is left to imagine, with some delight, the ever-clever Elizabeth fumbling for words to express her irrepressible happiness.

I stared down at it, as to look for any mistakes but I knew that their were none. After going threw high school a little over 90 times you learn everything, off my heart. I allowed myself to take a glance at Alex, the mysterious new girl, who still held my attention.

I read of her paper that she had another quote that was fairly difficult to explain; the first sentence in the book, yet she done it flawlessly. I was guess that Alex was very bright.

Since we were both done with the assignment, I decide to make small talk with the human.

"Alex, mind if I ask you a question?" I asked politely, I didn't want to offend her.

"I don't mind at all, I am the 'new girl'." She put her hands up and made quotes around _new girl_.

"When you said you moved here with you dad, most teenagers are closer that with their mom, why didn't you chose her?" Her face relaxed and I feared that she though I was going to say something more disturbing, some less practical.

"My mom doesn't believe in my moral, she disagrees on everything I do." She sighed.

"Does it matter, I mean she is your mom." I questioned. The bell rang and Alex stood up, yet still answered my question.

"It matters to her." She turned to go up the row to leave the class.

* * *

After school ended I caught up with Edward. I hoped he could tell me what was going threw the mind of Alex.

"Edward." I boomed, rushing over to his Volvo. Ever since Bella, he seemed to only buy Volvo's.

"What, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"You know I can read minds..." he said sarcastically.

"What was she thinking?" I rushed out, more like a beg.

"She's trying to comprehend everything. Why, got a crush on her?" He teased.

"I DO NOT have a crush on a human." I snarled back, I stalked off angry and went into my sister, Alice's car.

* * *

I was walking into the house after a short hunting trip, I didn't know what to do. That human girl got the better of me. Why couldn't I get her out of my mind? _What the hell is wrong with me? She's my food._

Edward glanced at me, his eyes filled with anger. He knew I would kill her, I don't kill _humans_ for food.

I walked up to my room and stood their the rest of the night, debating on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Bella's Journal is going sorta slow for me. I mean Bella is such a bore in the beginning. Oh Well, time for Emmett's Story.

Thank Skweek-Chan, for being the greatest.

**Chapter 2**

I swear I must've walked around pacing all night. I heard the sex between Rose and Adam, which disgusted myself.

It annoyed me that I like the human I met yesterday more then my ex wife. I really began to wonder if vampires could go insane for a while, Edward just chuckled at my idea. I scowled.

"Leaving in 20 minutes." Alice's chirpy voice spoke from the bottom floor.

I walked over to the closet that I remember I used to share with Rose; I got out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I admitted to myself that it was a bit formal for school, but I wanted to make a good impression on Alex. The only question I couldn't answer was why.

Yes, she was beautiful in a human kind of way, with her beautiful brown flowing gently down her back. It was like I had a snap shot of her stuck in my head. Wait it was like I did, I did. I could reply her faint smile rise on her lips, and I did.

I put on my shoes and walked down the steps to where my family was standing. I saw Rose look up at me, probably wondering why I was dressed so decent. _Well, I am on the market. _I laughed at my myself. I felt many of my family's stares on me.

Alice broke the silence, "Ready?" I nodded along with everyone else.

Bella offered if I wanted to ride along with them, but I turned them down. I didn't want to ride with someone who could read my mind. I didn't want to be questioned.

I did, however, drive my Jeep to school. The adrenaline I felt while driving faded away as I pulled into the school's student parking lot.

_I wonder if Alex is here yet?_ I wondered. It felt like a miracle when her small car turned into the parking lot as well.

I most certainly took advantage, I strolled over to her beat up car as soon as she turned it off.

"Hello, Alex." I smiled, while she got out of the driver's side door. I noticed that she was in the same kind of attire as yesterday, though she had a more colorful shirt on, It had some red and blue within it. She still hid her beautiful eyes with

She looked up towards me, and I could feel her eyes as well as my family's on me now.

"Hello." She paused a minute, as to think of my name, "Emmett."

_She remembered me_, I mentally screamed with excitement, though I played it cool.

"You know school doesn't start for another half and hour?" I asked hinting so she would know what time school started, if she didn't already.

"I know, I came to try to find my classes, again." I could hear the frustration in her voice. She didn't enjoy being new to the school.

"I'll help you then." I smiled. Alex pulled out her schedule and handed it to me. I noticed she had first block and third with me.

"Mr. Audio's room is just over here," I pointed out the direction. She nodded. "Let's go." I added.

She looked skeptical, as if she just unraveled the mystery of myself. If that was the case, I wanted her to not know me, I didn't want her to be brought around my kind. Her life, or what I heard of it, made it already unfair. She didn't have a mother who cared to hear what she said. I didn't want myself to be an upset. I didn't want her to leave me, like she left her mother.

_But you don't have a choice of what you are_, my brain screamed. She interrupted my thoughts, "I can find it, but you should go to you're class before you're late."

All the confusion that was in my head a minute ago, was filled with her. "I will be going, we have the same class."

I walked beside her to the class, and I asked a few more questions to her, all being nothing to personal. I didn't want to frighten her. The questions were simple, just her favorite food, favorite color, some basic information. She asked the same back, yet she studied my answer.

"What class does Mr. Audio teach?" Alex asked quietly as we walked into the door. The warning bell didn't wring yet, though their were a few people in the classroom. The teacher being one of them.

"American History."

I walked over to Mr. Audio with Alex, as she introduced herself. Since, she wasn't in this class yesterday he assigned her a seat in the back of the room.

"Mr. Audio, sir. Do you think it would be okay if Alex sat in the front of the room, she has a little bit of trouble seeing." I knew he wouldn't say no, and since the only desk was by me, I felt a small victory.

"That would be a great idea." He agreed, and Alex moved up to her new desk.

The bell rang for class to start, and Mr. Audio gave a partner activity on The Great Depression. In total 5 girls asked me, but I declined them all. Instead I asked Alex.

Alex agreed, shyly, she didn't like being the center of attention.

I found out that she wasn't as smart as I was, luckily, though she did have common sense, something which I was lacking. So when we didn't find an answer she suggested that we look it up.

We got done early so I asked a few more questions about Alex, and then the bell rang. She turned to go right as I went left. I looked behind my shoulder one last time, until she disappeared around another corner and I could no longer see her.

I even admitted to myself, that I missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

For Skweek-Chan, check her amazing story "I don't bite, I swear" out. It's about Emmett as well!

**Chapter 3**

I felt alone, as I walked into my second block class all alone, It was a new feeling for me. I missed Alex. My next class was foods. I thought it was quiet funny how I was in a foods class, but I didn't mind cooking. I had a daydream of how I could cook for Alex in my home, but shock that out of my head almost immediately. Their was no way I wanted her to find out what I was, and that is final.

I made the food perfect, even though I was concentrating. I was fairly pleased.

The bell rang, after what seemed a lifetime, for lunch and I decided to go find Alex. I ran in the hall, hitting no one else. I almost went vampire speed. I turned the two corners that she did to get to the choir room. I found her just as she was walking out.

"Hi." I smiled, getting her attention.

"Hello again, Emmett." She glanced down at her schedule and third period read lunch.

We began to walk to the other building with the cafeteria and the gym and I made small talk.

"Would you like to sit with me and my family?"

I hoped she would say yes. I wanted to show Rosalie and the rest of my family that I can move on. I wanted to know that someone even purer then Rose could make me happy. Someone who didn't rely on my body or my race. Of course, I didn't know if Alex thought of me then any way but an acquaint, but that didn't stop me from trying.

I think that her isolation from others is what made me turn to her, because in a way she was similar to me. To everyone else she was some 'new goth girl' but to me, she had a different meaning, even if I couldn't uncoded it yet I knew that their was something special about her. The other thing that we had in common was that we both has unfair things happen to us, that changed who we used to me to the ones we are now. Rose left me, and she never had a mom who gave a damn.

I just wanted someone other then my family to accept who I was. Someone who I didn't exactly know. Someone like Alex.

Once again she cut me of from my thoughts.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to intrude." Her voice was filled with hesitation, and I knew she was shy, though it hurt my ego. She was the first person I ever got rejected to, the first one after my break-up as well.

"Then how about you and me?" I tried again, hoping for a yes.

"I'd like that." She smiled, it was a beautiful smile, one that she should use more often and then it was gone. It was like she had her 'wall' down for a few seconds.

We got into one of the lunch lines, and I noted everything she took: A salad and an apple, then grabbed a can of Pepsi. I just grabbed something and a milk. When we got at the check out, Alex went to take her money out.

"I'll be paying." I told the lunch lady, and gave her my school ID so she could take the money from my account.

"Thanks." I nodded. We walked over to the empty table at the back of the cafeteria, we went pasted my family and I felt their eyes on me. I was going to get questioned later.

Alex and I both sat down, and I watched her eat as I made some of my food disappear.

"Do you want my apple, or something?" She asked, while I was staring at her eating. I guess it was strange how I was staring at 'my prey' eating her food.

"No," I smiled, "Just wondering some stuff."

"More questions?"

"Something along those lines." I though Alex was a bored, I wanted to call her something unique, something different

"Shoot for it." A bit of the apple juice slid down her chin and she wiped it off with her sleeve, a very unlike Rose thing that I was already beginning to enjoy.

"Were you ever fond of nick names that special people had for you?" I didn't want to make it oblivious that I wanted to call her something else.

"I never really had any friends that gave me a nickname, I was very shy, and outcast so to speak." She looked down and picked a few bites of her salad.

"Well, mind if I called you a nickname, then we could call us friends." I asked sweetly, she looked up into my eyes.

"Well," She debated, "It depends if I like it." I let out a laugh.

"I was thinking Lexi." I though the name was a cute name for her, gave her more of a feminine push towards it.

"I guess," I smiled. "But not were anyone could hear." If only she knew my family could hear her almost anywhere.

"Okay, Lexi." I whispered.

We threw our garbage away and we went to out English class together. Mrs. Carni gave the beginning of class to finish our quotes, which we already finished, or at least I thought Lexi was. She seemed to be writing something. I sat quietly not wanted to distracted her.

She moved a piece of paper towards me, it was shaped in a paper football. I unfolded make sure to rip it, and read Lexi's messy handwriting.

_Emmett,_

_Why Lexi?_

I smiled to myself, she was the type of girl who would ask 'why'. I wrote back, saying how it gave her a more delicate sound and she seem pleased. We continued the childish note passing game, mostly consisting of how boring the class was and some of our favorite things, until we got dismissed.

I walked to my new class, Chemistry and thought about how much I hated being split up from the angel in disguise, Alex.

It felt strained, and I found the urge to find her. I felt like to magnets when the south and the north always cling together. Then it bothered me that I wanted to be with her so much when I don't even if she really likes my personality or wants a friend. It disturbed me that I could possible just want someone to love me so I can fill the emptiness that I feel without Rose, but I didn't want to hurt Alex. I decided I would rather hurt myself, then cause her harm of anyway. Physical or Mental.

I walked into class and I couldn't take the pressure I was in. I didn't pay attention, and almost 45 minutes into the class, I asked to go to the nurse.

After had the okay from the nurse to go home, I went into my Jeep, thankful that I brought it and drove around the city. I looked at the different scenery and imagined Lexi with me. I guess it was childish to have a crush on someone I barely knew, but it felt so real.

_Maybe I could talk to Edward?_ He did no about falling for humans, I agreed. Around sunset, I got back into my car from the ledge and drove the 15 miles to my house.

An old Simple Plan cd played in my car, and even though I didn't particularly enjoy their music, I left it go, and left it absorb into me.

I opened the front door of my house, with all my brothers and sisters staring at me plus _him_, the wife stealer.

I took to steps in, when Rose snarled, "What the hell is with _Lexi." _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is dedicated to Skweek-Chan, go read her story "I don't bite, I swear". It's about Emmett!

**Chapter 4**

"Why does it matter to_ you_?" I snickered. Who the hell did Rosalie think she was?

I could see Rosalie thinking of why it did, she had to think of a good reason.

"I'm just worried about the family's secret, _Emmett_. Unlike you, I do actually think before doing something." She thought about what she does? Ha, thought about when she changed me?

"Just like when you thought to change me?" I snarled back. If everyone in the room wasn't all ready quiet, they were now. They didn't dare move.

Before she could say anything else, I stormed away and up to my room. It was going to be a long night I could tell already.

Alice came to my door, about 20 minutes later. I let her in.

"How was lunch with Lexi?" She asked concerned. Alice was the one sister who was able for a change, a new member of the family. If I didn't know better, I would even go as far as saying she liked changes.

"It was," I paused, "nice."

"I'm glad you're happy again, Em." She smiled, "You should spend more time with you, it does you good." She went into a vision and without saying a word skipped off to her room, to happy after. I think I would have to ask Edward about that in a little bit, scratch that, now.

I mental though, _Edward would you come here for a moment._ I didn't want to disturb him by talking if he was busy. I heard him tell Bella he would be back in a bit and then he made his way to my room.

_You don't have to knock, just come in._ He just walked in.

"You needed me?" He chimed. I noticed his hair was a bit messier then it usually is. I didn't want to know what he was doing with Bella.

"What the hell did Alice just see? She was prancing around all giggly."

"I dunno." he answered with the voice that I knew he was lying.

"I know you do." For the love of God, tell me Edward.

"I do know, but I don't think you'd want to tell you." I'm asking you, why wouldn't I want to know!

"It's nothing bad that happens to her." At least I knew she wouldn't be harmed though it pissed me off that he wouldn't tell me.

I nodded my head, to annoyed to do anything else.

"Anything else?" Edward asked, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Do I scare her?" I asked, him. I noted how she was hesitant.

"Not because you're a vampire Emmett, but because of you're huge body. She knows you could pick her up and throw her about 10 feet. She's extremely smart." I laughed, most humans were afraid of our alienness. It felt good to for Lexi to be afraid of my size, not that I wanted her to be afraid. I wanted her to trust me completely and then I didn't want her to want to have me. I didn't want her to know the secrets. It was tearing me up.

"Emmett," My brother called from a crossed the room, "She already understands we're different, she will find out we're vampires. She's into mythology. " I looked at him, confused. Was this really true? Did she not care what ungrateful race I was apart in?

"Will she run after she knows?" I desperately asked, not ever wanted to see her leave. Not because of the monster I was, at least.

"You have to ask Alice that, I don't know. I don't believe she would run though. She finds vampires fascinating." I stared in lost confusion as my brother exited my bedroom, leaving me with my own thoughts.

I tried to get Lexi off my mind, but I failed miserably. It was like I watched every movement she gave, every fear she had, each decision she made. I was interested in her. I felt like this only once in my life with Rosalie, and even then the feeling wasn't as strong as this. It was their, somewhere, but I could be away from her, with Lexi I can't. It kills me.

I didn't have a clue what I should do about Lexi, so I wrote a list containing the pros and cons about getting to know her better. I had a lot of the feelings in the pros and then how I was a vampire in the cons. It ended up being tied, which just angered me further.

I ended up putting a about 3 CD's in the stereo I got from Edward, and putting it on repeat, getting lost into my thoughts until I had to get ready for school.

I ended up getting dressed in another button down, but I left it own to see a casual beater. Yesterday, I felt like I was trying to hard. I left at the same time as my brother's and sisters have but I took my Jeep to school, again. Mostly because Edward gave me the idea of speed-racing to school.

I raced to the school, and won, though I barely bragged. I found out that Lexi must be here because her car was parked, but she wasn't in the car. I assumed she was making her way to her first block class.

I _almost_ skipped to first block, but my family would never let me live it done. So I had to walk, fast.

I manage to make it to Mr. Audio's room in less than 2 minutes, and saw Lexi in the first row in her seat, doing nothing. That's when I absorbed her real beauty she held. She was wearing a shirt that properly fit her, and showed a little bit of her stomach. It was a red camisole with a heart, skull, and a music note on the bottom left side. Then she had a fish next long sleeve shirt over that. She looked beautiful. I walked in, smiled, and said "Hello."

Alex said "Hello." back and smiled. Her forced wall was down, this time for minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is dedicated to Skweek-Chan, go read her story "I don't bite, I swear". It's about Emmett!

It's a bit short, I know.

**Chapter 5**

Lexi and I talked for the 10 minutes that we had before class started. I found out that she was in karate and she had that every Thursday night, she told me she was a black belt, I was proud.

Mr. Audio came in and continued with the class, we had to write an letter family member talking about the Great Depression as if we lived in it. It was easy for me, since I did. I saw that Lexi was having a bit of a trouble finishing her letter. I tore out a scratch piece of paper and wrote, part of it for her. It was the first time I actually cheated on something with a human. I knew I didn't want her to fail.

She pushed a piece of paper towards me, it read

_Thanks, I'm in your debt._

I smiled, I know. I just wonder what I could do, so we could be even. Since, it was the weekend, I would go hunting with my family, but I was open all week after school. I scribbled a note back asking if she could go with me after school on Monday, and then we would be even. The bell rang before she could reply, so as we left she said, Monday was fine but she had to be home before 8. I agreed, I heading to cooking class to find out we were just watching a movie.

The movie was about cooking safety and I saw almost everyone sleeping during it, I however thought about what I could do Monday.

Class was over and I met Lexi in the lunch room and we sat at the same place where we were yesterday, this time I didn't make a complete idiot of myself and watch her eat, though I did glance every once in a while. She had the same thing as yesterday accept instead of an apple she had a bag of Lay's chips.

We ended the day with a completely boring English lesson on the author of Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen. Lexi and I managed a few conversation. I asked her for her number, and she looked shocked.

"It's so I can tell you what you'll need for Monday." I answered calmly. She wrote down her cell phone number and I watched as she went into her purple, Mini Cooper and drove off.

"Someone's got a date." Edward teased, coming out of the school door.

"Shove off."

XxXxX

I drove home, and got their right after Alice and Jasper.

"We're going hunting, Let's get ready."

I went up to my room and got out of the the clothes I was in, it would be uncomfortable to go hunting in them. I put on a pair of loose pants and a causal looking T-shirt. I also grabbed an extra pair of clothes

Since we were going into a forest that was off limits, we decided to take two cars, my Jeep and Edward's Volvo.

We left in about 40 minutes and drove the 250 miles to the other park, it took me a record time, an hour and 40 minutes.

Since I couldn't be with Rosalie, and Edward didn't trust her to drive his car, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle came with me.

We got their before six and park are cars in the local pub just so we wouldn't be suspicious by the forest. I was glad it was March because the grizzly bears were coming out from hibernation.

I ran about two miles south east, and found a cave with a bear yawning I got in position and pranced over wrestling with the 300 pound bear. I won after a fun battle, then snapped it's throat drinking the warm liquids out of it.

I wrestled many more bears, and each got more aggressive, more aggravated that I was killing their herd. By the time I killed the 7 huge bears, their was only one left, a cub. It was a girl from what I could tell, yet I didn't kill her. I couldn't kill such a young bear. I was going soft.

I looked down at the bears, seeing them dead, make me feel angry that I was a monster. It made me remember that I could kill Lexi in a matter of seconds. But then I saw to other bears, coming up behind the small cub. They kicked the young ones head, it was her parents. The male, even though we are suppose to make others fear us, including animals, walked over to me and brushed his fear against my hand. I assumed I saved their daughter.

I looked down one last time at the lifeless bears, and though _what if I do that to Lexi?_. I decided that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. I wouldn't not do anything to harm her, or bring her harm. I'd make sure she didn't find what I was, and deny if she did find out. I wanted her life to be as perfect as it could get,without creatures like use ruining it. I ran back to the Jeeps and waited for my family to come back so we could go home.

It's short, I know. I thought Emmett was so cute in it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is dedicated to Skweek-Chan, go read her story "I don't bite, I swear". It's about Emmett! Plus, she's my amazing twin!

**Chapter 6**

It felt amazing to be home and only have 3 hours until I could leave for school. I was impatient and I was already dressed. I challenged Jasper to Guitar Hero on the Wii, and I won. Though he called a rematch, it would have to take place sometime next week.

I decided to call Lexi an hour before school would start. I figured she would be up, and if she wasn't I would probably just hang up. I didn't want her to know that it was me.

Lexi left it ring twice until answered it.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice filled the air and I went completely speechless, and almost weak in the knees you could say.

"Hello?" She asked again, I hinted a bit of annoyance.

"Hello, Lexi. It's Emmett." I chocked out.

"Gonna tell me what I should wear?" I laughed, I loved how she always got to the point.

"Something comfortable, yet decent." I suggested, and said bye. I decide that I would take her out to eat and then to then under 18 dancing club. I saw imagined how we could dance together, I would _really_ enjoy dancing with Lexi, and I couldn't wait to see her! She knew how to put together amazing yet different outfits. Yesterday's outfit almost made me lose control, I might be indestructible but I am a man.

I looked in the mirror, and decided I looked, decent. I wore a black shirt with a skating logo on it, jeans, and a pair of converse; it was more into Lexi style and I would do anything for her to give me a chance.

I told Esme that I wouldn't be home right after school, so she wouldn't worry. I was thankful that she didn't ask any questions, though I wonder what Edward and Alice already told her. Esme was so good to me, she hated seeing me hurt because of Rosalie. She wanted me to move on.

I walked out to my Jeep and overheard the way to famous yells of Rosalie. I snickered to myself.

"Have fun with that, _Adam_." I said icily, not holding back on any sarcasm. I remembered the fights with Rose were vicious and she always had to win them. With that said, I got into my car and drove to school. I got their as Lexi was getting out of her Mini Cooper, and she walked passed my Jeep not noticing I was their. It damaged my ego.

"Lexi, wait up!" I called out, grabbing my bag and hoping out of my Jeep. I observed that long coat hiding what she was wearing.

"Oh, hi Emmett I didn't see you." She stopped walking and waited for me to catch up with her. I caught up and mental said, as if she could hear, _I know you didn't see me_.

We walked to class, and the beginning of the school day was uneventful, accept lunch. Lunch was very different, strange even.

Lexi and I walked into the lunch and got out food. I notice as we were walking that Rose and Adam sat by themselves and the rest of my family in another table.

We walked by my family when Alice called out "Emmett, Alex care to join us?"

I looked over to Lexi as to see if she objected, she shrug her shoulders, and before I could answer said "We'd love to."

Lexi took a spot next to Alice, and I sat beside Edward.

"Le-, Alex," I corrected myself remembering that she didn't want anyone to hear her nickname. "These are my brother's and sister's. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice." I pointed to them as I said their name, "This is Alex." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Bella beamed, she knew how it felt being around vampires.

"The pleasure is mine." She smiled back.

Right after everyone formal introduced, Alice hopped into questions, asking if she liked to shop, and how her life was back in Boise. She answered them all without hesitation and even asked a few back.

"I love your shirt, it's super cute." Alice said and I didn't notice it until then but it wasn't black, it was a purple with hello kitty on it.

"Thanks." Lexi blushed. The bell rang and we were off.

Since finals were only a week away, Mrs. Carni let us play a review game for the rest of the class, my team won.

My next class,Chemistry was boring, and we just had a test to take. I finished in within minutes, and had about an hour to spare. I thought about Lexi. Then I got an idea, I raised my hand up.

"Yes, Emmett?" My teacher called.

"May I use the bathroom madam?" Even if she was going to say know, I new her changed her mind, because of my charm.

"Yes, you may." I grabbed the pass that she handed me and took the turn to the art class. I listen for anything that Lexi was talking about she said nothing. I lost hope until I heard the teacher as her who inspired the painting.

"This guy I met. He's sorta special to me." Her voice had a bit of fear, as if it was the wrong thing to say or possible she was afraid for me to know.

"From you're old school or this one?" The teacher questioned her.

"This one." I walked back to class, having a smile on my face knowing whatever Lexi drew was inspired by myself.

**XxXxX**

After school had ended, I walked out to the student parking lot looking for Lexi by her car. I stood by her car for a few minutes, then noticed her walked out of the school.

"Over here." I boomed, grabbing Lexi's attention and everyone else looked at her as if they were going to say, 'Why the hell is he calling out to her.' she blushed and rushed over.

"How about I follow you to your house and we can drop off your car their." I noticed that she thought about it then finally agreed. I walked over to my car, it was only 3 cars down from the purple Mini Cooper Lexi sat herself into.

We got into the line to leave, and I pulled up after Lexi, though I could see the guy behind me annoyed. I noticed that even though the speed limit was 55 she was going a little over 70, and she blasted the speakers with a CD from 'Within Temptation.'

I followed her to her house, which was about 7 miles from the school, and she pulled into the third driveway on the street. She turned off the ignition and hoped over for me to run in with her. I parked by the curb and followed her inside her house.

When I walked set foot in her house I noticed that her dad must've been a painter. The first room, which happened to be the kitchen was red, white, and black. It had a booth instead of a fancy table, and also 2 high black stools. Their were paintings of a record machine, and it took no genius to figure our that she got her talents off of her father. It was like the eighties.

Lexi opened the refrigerator, and took out a can of Dr. Pepper. "Want anything?" She asked.

"No thank you." I reply, if only she knew.

She lead me into the living room, "I'm going to get dressed, make yourself at home."

She ran up the steps that were just by her living room, and I walked around the room noticing a ton photos. Most of them where of Lexi, though I did notice an older guy and a women, most likely her parents. One of the photos taken irritated me, I noticed that the guy, (who I assumed was her dad) had a calm look on his face. The women, her mom as I assumed, had a annoyed one, and held down a part of Lexi's dress.

I glanced to my right and saw some artwork that was signed 'Alexandra Steins' on it, she was a _really_ good artist. The one picture that stood out was a picture of a male who was by a river. He had fangs, and pale skin. He had two sets of bite marks on his neck that stood out.

"Like the drawings?" Lexi startled me. I must've got lost in her artwork.

"Very much so, I was wondering who he is though?" Who was this mystery guy. Did she know him?

She sighed, "His name is Blake, he's a vampire." I tensed, how come it was close to **real **vampires. I needed an answer.

"How come Blake isn't like the traditional vampires." I asked.

"I made him up on what I believe vampires look like." She paused, "This is why my mother loathes me." She really believed in vampires, this is insane! Either she was very smart, or very fullish, either way she was correct.

"I'm going to leave a note for my dad, then we can go." It was more of a question then a statement.

As she left to get to write a note, I took a mental snapshot of the picture and went into the kitchen waiting for her approval to leave.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and we walked out the front door to my Jeep. I moved the car down so that the tires weren't as high off the ground as they usually were, but I still opened the door and held her hand will she got in. That's the first time I noticed what she was wearing, Lexi had on a red corset with black lace over it and a pair of corduroy black pants, finished with a pair of flats. She looked gorgeous.

I got into the drivers seat and began to drive in the direction of the Italian restaurant that I made reservations for.

"Where are we going?" Lexi asked worried, when we left the city walls.

"A small Italian restaurant, we're almost here." She calmed down, and within a few minutes were walking into the restaurant. The hardest thing of driving with Lexi wasn't her smell or her blood, instead it was the fact that I had to drive, _within_ the speed limits.

"I have reservations for two, under Cullen." I told the waitress politely, I could just hear the gossiping about me already.

"Right this way." She smiled, I almost gaged, she was trying to flirt with me, then throw herself at me. Lexi and I followed her into the next room where their was only another couple, and ourselves.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She winked as we were getting in the booth. I gestured for Lexi to tell her what she wanted, she picked Coke.

"And you?" This time she followed it with a hair toss, and was getting angry that I didn't acknowledge her for anything else.

"Make it two." I said while looking at Lexi. The waitress pouted and walked off.

"So what's with the sudden change of style?" Lexi asked suddenly, she noticed the new look.

"Oh, just trying to get a girls attention." I smirked, I heard her heart beginning to pound harder, yet she kept calm.

"Must be a lucky girl." Before I could reply, the waitress interrupted by bringing out drinks out and asking what we want to order.

I looked at Lexi, and she took the hint to order. "I'll have the stuffed shells."

The waitress looked at me, "and for you?"

"I'm fine." I smiled, waiting for the annoying girl to leave.

"Are you sure?" Man does she give up.

"You barely ate at lunch, Em. You should get something." I got defeated, she must've been observant.

"Fine." I smiled. "Wedding soup." at least it would be bad as chewing food, and I'd only have to eat a bit.

Finally, the waitress left, undoubtedly to tell her co-workers more gossip.

When our meals came, the waitress tried yet again to get my attention, and got pissed when I wouldn't take my eyes of Lexi.

"You know you're cruel." She smiled wickedly. I love that smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I teased back, and Lexi shoved a piece of a shell in her mouth to keep her quiet.

Lexi finished eating while I shoved the soup in a plastic bag under the table. While she finished chewing her bite I offered her if she wanted any desert and she shock her head no. I payed the bill, left the change with the waitress not wanted to stand another second with her and we got back into my Jeep.

When I began to go a different direction then back to town Lexi asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll enjoy it." She seemed content with my answer. I turned the radio on and handed her the CD case. "Put something you like in." She found one that she liked, and slipped it in. I could hear her singing quietly, every lyric until we made it to the parking lot.

"What's this?" She asked right before we entered the front doors.

"Surprise," I smiled. "it's a dance club."

I looked down to Lexi, her brown eyes staring at me in total shock. "Oh, No!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is dedicated to Skweek-Chan, go read her story "I don't bite, I swear". It's about Emmett! Plus, she's my amazing twin!

**Chapter 7**

"What's wrong?" I asked concern though I didn't hide the amusement on my face. Lexi glared at me, as if it would wipe my facial expression away. "I never dance." She said firmly.

"I'll teach you." I smiled. She pouted a bit, but didn't resist when I pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Please, Emmett." She looked into my eyes pleading with me. I almost was going to get off the dance floor. _Almost_.

"Nice try, but I'll teach you." Luckily, the fast beating tempo song went off, and a slow song for couple came on.

"But it's for couples." She blushed, trying anyway to get out of the situation.

"I guess we're a couple then?" I flashed back, she turned an beautiful shade of rose. I saw the annoyance on her face, plain as day, but she didn't complain.

"Put your hands on my shoulders, and follow my lead." I whispered into her right ear, as I put my hands on her waist.

The first song ended, and Lexi did extremely well for a beginner, stepping on my feet only twice. She knew how to follow a lead.

The second song started, and yet again was couple dancers only. I saw a bunch of teenage boys jump in and then began to dance with a male they must've recognize.

The guy to the left of us started chanting 'make them kiss' and soon everyone who wasn't dancing joined in. Soon enough, the whole club was chanting it, including Lexi and myself. The kids were blushing madly, trying to explain but the male who started the chant claimed he didn't want any of that nonsense. So, he pushed together the cocky boy's to faces together, and everyone claimed they witnessed them kiss, other even admitted seeing it with tongue. Even though I knew the truth, and I was pretty sure Lexi did too, we cracked up anyway.

The young boys, who were extremely angry, walked out of the pubs while everyone went to congratulate and thank the one who served them right. While most left the dance floor, Lexi and I continued to dance to the slow songs.

"I guess I do sorta like this." Lexi admitted and rested her head against my chest. I smiled, I never could imagined that Lexi's wall would fall and I'd be the one to see her, vulnerable. The song was over much to my displease, and a funkier song came on, 'Low'. I looked at Lexi, as if I was asking permission to stay. She just glared at me, I decided it was best to follow her off to the punch bowl.

"You're a really good dancer, you know." I smirked, and she continued to glare. _Wrong answer_. She muttered something under her breathe that sounded like 'yeah right.' and continued to gulp down her cup of Fruit Punch.

We returned to the dance floor, yet again, when slow songs came on. The manager walked up to the stage and lower the music, everyone booed.

"Now now" He said as people began throwing the cups at him. "We're going to have a series of dancing competitions. Each winner gets a thousand dollar gift card to any Robinson's mall." The crowd of booing people silenced and listened intensely to the rules.

"First is free-styling." He said, as some got on the stage, mostly black people. The DJ started to spin the records making a nice remix beat to the song they were playing.

It seemed to already been going on for five minutes; so I found some chairs for Lexi and I to sit on as we watched the amazing dancers, dance.

The announced some girl the winner and lead her on stage, I tried to catch her name but either threw the speakers or just a crazy-as-hell-name that wasn't pronounceable, I didn't know.

The next competition was hip-hop, and almost anything was eligible, after the judges judged everyone they found a guy named 'Sheldon' the winner, after he had to dance battle head to head against another guy.

"Couples!" The manager screamed into the microphone.

"Come on." Lexi scowled, I never though I would see her wanting to get up for a dancing competition though I didn't deny. I stood up dumbfound and caught up with her.

As the music started, I didn't recognize it; Lexi and I danced to the song as if we were dancing every night of our lives away. I took a moment to look into her eyes, they looked astonishing. I began to realize the song when the chorus came in as a song by _Third Eye Blind_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the judges asking a couple to be seated after they were caught doing some explicit moves. They were disqualified.

Lexi then, put her head against my chest and took a deep breathe as to inhale my scent. I moved a piece of her hair to reveal her face when she moved away from my chest. She was just an inch a way from my face and I could feel her breathe bring goosebumps to my cold skin. I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The judge must've saw us because no sooner as we were kissing he interrupted us, much to my dismay, and scream, "Winners!"

I looked back at the love of my existence, and saw that she was smiling and red. Embarrassed and happy. I took her by the waist, by surprise and gave her a gently kiss to her forehead.

We went up on stage to claim our reward, and we left soon after, realizing it was seven pm.

We got into the car and I drove us back to Lexi's house, while listening her sing to a cd. I walked her to her front door.

"Bye, Emmett. I had a nice time." She paused gripping the knob of the door.

"Wait!" She gently released her hand from the knob and looked over to me, to know an explanation.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I rushed out, praying that she would say yes.

"Yes." she smiled, and I pulled her into a deep kiss. She soon after, broke the kiss and went inside. She left me clueless at her front steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_I wrote this for Skweek, my beta, my twin. She be rad. I do be loving her. :D_

**Chapter 8**

I walked away backwards from Lexi's house got back into my car. The silly grin on face wouldn't go away, the one that I used to get when I was happy inside. Truly happy. I couldn't fake my grin.

I drove home almost triple the speed limit wanting to tell Alice what happened. Alice frequently talked about how she thought Lexi was good for me. She also thought she was a stylish, yet very unique girl.

Instead of the normal 5 minute drive I was anticipating, I got there in under 3 minutes.

I rushed and opened the front door to see everyone in my family sitting in the living room. I didn't know what had happened, that was until I looked over at Alice. She beamed her eyes at me, and she was sitting on her hands as if to calm her down from her excitement, I love my sister. As I walked closer, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the grin on my face away, Alice jumped up and leaped toward me embracing me into a hug that even with my strength I couldn't escape. Soon enough, everyone broke into a smile, and I knew that Alice told them... told them I had fell in love. Everyone that is, except Rosalie.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Rosalie snarled, interrupting Alice and my conversation.

"Why is that, Rosalie?" I yelled back, immediately furious. Who the hell is she to tell me I was an idiot? She was the one to have a relationship for over 80 years and then decide that it didn't work!

"You fell in love with a thing!" she yelled again, though pushing me. It took me all I had to not push her back, and I didn't do it because she was my ex-wife, or my 'sister', it was because she was a girl, a childish little girl.

"Who are you to judge who I fall in love with?" I screamed back, trying to get pulled away from Rosalie by Edward and Jasper.

She remained quiet, but I could see her fuming. She now had Bella and a very pissed of, Alice holding her back, thought it seemed like the reason Bella had her sleeves protecting her hands was she didn't want to get 'whore germs' on herself, as we used to say.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that you still live in a house with your ex-wife when you've been divorced for 20 years?" I looked around, as to see if anyone else knew where she was taking this. It would be going somewhere.

"You could have moved out!" I yelled, and my voice only grew louder. "But what did you want me to say Rose? Want me to tell everyone how my sister isn't really my sister. How I was married to her for eighty years until she finally realized that she didn't love me?" I was completely overboard with my temper but I didn't care. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT WHORE! I swore I heard Edward holding in a laugh.

"What if this was just a trick to see if you would love me forever like you fucking said." she yelled. Everyone glanced over at Adam who's eyes were wide open. He walked out of the room, slowly and I could see Esme following him, making sure he didn't harm himself.

"Well, that was some kind of trick." I spit out, everyone look at me for a moment as if I was going to accept her back in open arms. "But, I don't love you at all, let alone forever." I snarled back. Her sadistic smile got wiped off her face and she broke out of Bella's and Alice's arms. Instead of attacking me, she grabbed her purse and ran outside, but not before saying. " I will get you back even as she gloats, In the meantime I'll practice on dishonorable throats."

I stared, I wouldn't let that bitch mess with my Lexi. I wouldn't let her get away with this. I struggled against Jasper and Edward to let me go, but they didn't budge.

"Emmett, calm down and you'll be able to watch her, but I'm not letting you go away when you can't control your temper." Edward sighed, pulling me tighter. I was about to yell at him when I felt unwanted calming waves coming at me. I grunted. "Thanks, Jasper." I said with a hint of sarcasm. After a few minutes, and possible a few more calming waves, they let go of me. I ran out the door, and saw Esme with Adam I sorta did feel bad, but not bad enough to stop for him. I ran over to Lexi, almost tempted to take my Jeep.

Their was no sign of Rosalie and I was glad. Since the house Lexi's father just bought was a 2 floor house, and I knew her room was upstairs I searched the room south in the house, by climbing the tree. I found her room in the first try and I saw that she was reading a book that looked to be about vampires. I almost smiled.

I continue to look at Lexi and she did something that caught my eye. She turned on classical music, and before I realized she was almost swaying with it. That's when I really noticed how tone her body was. You could tell in the tight t-shirt she was wearing she had a great deal of upper body strength. I continued to look at my Lexi, my new girl, and gave her all the attention. That's when I felt a push from the back of my shoulder almost making me fall from the tree and reveal my new secret hiding spot.

"You're not a very good vampire hunter, are you, Emmett?" She purred in a sick like voice. She ran her fingernails acrossed my cheek, and I felt a different aura around her?

"Don't you remember me, from our human years Emmett?" She asked, I was confused. "The girl who always stood up for you, the girl who believed in you." She snarled with a sadistic grin on her face.

"You don't remember me do you?" I didn't answer her. She slapped me. "I guess I'll have to show you who I am." Then she did something, that I though was impossible, something that truly freaked me out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I totally wrote this in less than an hour. I just got so many question, and I was nice enough to answer most of them.**

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_I wrote this for Skweek, my beta, my twin. She be rad. I do be loving her. :D_

All your questions will be answered.

Also, I began a new story, It's a Harry Potter one. It's Hermione x Draco. Go read it.

**Chapter 9**

"You're not a very good vampire hunter, are you, Emmett?" She purred in a sick like voice. She ran her fingernails acrossed my cheek, and I felt a different aura around her?

"Don't you remember me, from our human years Emmett?" She asked, I was confused. "The girl who always stood up for you, the girl who believed in you." She snarled with a sadistic grin on her face.

"You don't remember me do you?" I didn't answer her. She slapped me. "I guess I'll have to show you who I am." Then she did something, that I though was impossible, something that truly freaked me out.

XxXxX

Right on that tree branch, Rosalie or who I thought was Rosalie shape shifted into another person, right in front of my eyes. It looked painful but she didn't even flinch. Her hair grew longer and turned a deep red and her face shifted, and became a bit hideous. Her chest got smaller, her legs thinner, her lips fuller.

I stared at her gift, the same Rose, where for over 90 years she claimed she didn't have a gift, that it was her beauty. She lied infront of every-one's faces.

"Lilian?" I stutter trying to remember more about that girl.

"You remember it now?" She smirked, "Remember me?" She asked, this time not wanting an answer. " The girl who did everything for you, I was the one who took your blame in school, I was the one that warned you if your latest girlfriend was cheating, I did every fucking thing for you, I was your best friend. I did what you wanted all the time pretending I like them just to be by you. And what do you do to repay me? You killed me, or at least you thought you did. You changed me without even know what you were doing. You gave me the life of the damn. You're the one to blame for my horrible life kill and drinking the blood of animals."

"Ros- Lilian, Where are you going at?" I questioned in total shock.

"Where am I go?" She repeated, her voice steadily rising. "I WAS YOUR FRIEND DURING SCHOOL AND YOU FUCKING KILL ME AND FEEL NO PITY? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME. YOU MOVED ON. YOU ONLY LOVED ME BECAUSE I WASN'T THIS UGLY FREAK."

"Please lower your voice." She growled at me.

"Lilian, If I remember correctly, you were the one that moved on. You cheated on me. You divorced me. Did you not see me for 20 years? Did you out of all people get persuaded by the mask I wore. If you are who you say you are, did what you did, wouldn't know you that I was unhappy. That I had to see you with a guy who I couldn't be. Do you know how that feels? Not just loving a guy who never loved you. For having you heart ripped out and having to pretend your getting better. When you're so close to the person you love yet so far away. When you try to be fine when their happy, but you're not because you know what it's like when their not their. Lilian, do you know how it was like to see Adam every day able to kiss you whenever you pleased. " I tried to hide my sob, but it came out.

"You don't mean that." She snarled, "You're just saying that so I save the human."

"Either way, I won't let you touch her. " I was trying to be careful, I knew that having powers as strong as hers she easily had the upper hand. Hopefully, she didn't know the extent of the powers she had. She could turn into anything, whenever. Adapt the power of whoever it was. If she wanted to be a werewolf, she could.

"Lily," A familiar voice said.

"Adam, I'll be right their."

"Until next time, watch you back." and she disappeared out in the darkness.

I called my house when every I was sure she was gone and told Carlisle everything that happened, he told me to take Lexi to the house and I could watch her their, while everyone else hunts for her. Carlisle also said it was the time to tell her what we really are, Vampires. I gulped heavily.

I jump onto the window ledge and opened the window carefully, making sure not to wake up Lexi or her father. I picked her up, she stirred but didn't wake up. I left the blanket on her bed, but put my jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold. I jumped back out the window and ran back to my house.

I set Lexi down on the old bed that Bella used to sleep on until 10 years ago. It was in great condition and the Tempur Pedic felt great to the touch. I then put a warm cover over her body and waited for something to happen. Wishing that they would find Rose/Lilian and then I could slip Lexi back in her room. I wonder what she would think when she found out her boyfriend kidnapped her. It wasn't a pretty though, I know how she could be, she could unleash hell towards me.

I sat in the chair beside her bed and stared at her then back at the phone, her then back at the phone, over and over for hours. Until something happened, she stirred and this time, I think she was getting up. I knew one thing, I had a lot of explaining to do, and I didn't know how.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I just got in a wreck, updating might be a little slow, my back is killing me.

I wrote this for Skweek, my beta, my twin. She be rad. I do be loving her. :D

**Confusions/Questions.**

Since, either you understood the last chapter or you didn't. I'm going to explain it so I don't have to repeat myself.

Rose is Lilian.

We're going to forget that Rosalie changed Emmett.

Emmett changed, and didn't want to believe he was a vampire. He though he could handle everything, as he does now. But he was wrong, he ended up walking into his house and the thirst was to much to bare, He thought he had killed her, but Emmett accidentally changed her. Her name was Lilian, a good friend of his. A girl that worshipped his feet, and was head over heels in love with him, but nothing more. Just friends.

She believe he only loved her when she was 'Rose' because she was beautiful then. That's all that was given. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Lexi stretched her arms up, and then rubbed her eyes before opening them. That's when she jolted up in shock, "What the hell am I doing here?" She asked, mostly to herself until she saw me. "Emmett, what the fuck?" She yelled out again.

"Lexi, Please, Calm down." I asked her, reaching to brush her hair out of her eyes. I listened until her heartbeat when back to the normal beats. "Well?" She hinted soon enough.

"Lexi, I have something to tell you." She immediately looked up, almost feared what I was going to say. "I'm not human, Lexi, I'm a --" She cut me off, "vampire. I know"

I stared at her in pure shock. How could she have learned about my kind, I know that she has a wild imagination, but she's human. Humans don't believe in the 'myths' because they don't want too. They don't understand that it is my, evil, horrid kind that make them terrified, yet her stands a teenager, no normal then the rest, acknowledging my race.

"How did you know?" I questioned, truly amazed at the beautiful girl. My girlfriend, my love.

"When you pointed at my picture, I saw it in your eyes." She answered truthfully.

"Oh." I replied dumbly, not sure what else to say. I looked down, as if to desecrate myself, Lexi saw my move and determined what it meant. She cleared her throat and patted that I went to sit by her. I obliged.

She did something that I least expected, she tugged me to lay down and then put her arm over my stomach, resting her head between my arm and my side of my chest.

"You're comfortable." Lexi smiled, pushing her head deeper into my side. I snickered.

"I believe that's a complement." I joked, rubbing her hair gently. She perked her head up a bit, and nuzzled her nose against the side of my chest. I cringed.

"Are you okay?" She suddenly asked, wondering what she did wrong. I smiled to know that nothing was wrong. "You feel really good." She just stared, I chuckled, knowing the pervert thought running through her mind. "You're warm." I explained, "It feels amazing against myself."

She ran her finger on my arm, and this time I didn't cringe or move in even the slightest way. I knew she noticed me smiling, the plastered grin that just wouldn't come off my face, because she then ran her finger over my lips, sending sparks to every bone in my body.

"Lexi?" I called her name, she looked over at me. "Don't you want to know why you're here?" I questioned.

She sighed, "Yes, but I didn't want to push it."

"Do you remember Rose?" I asked cautiously, not really wanting to tell her the truth, for it might scare her away. I didn't want to scare her away. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Yes." Her voice was flat. She looked like she was thinking about her, or what she really knew of her.

"Well, She sorta wants to kill you." I let out, in a breathe. For someone wanting to kill you, Lexi was calm, to calm. It wasn't natural for someone to be that understand, when a vampire wanted to kill you.

She looked up to me, with her eyes glancing up, with a bit of hope. I believe that she was asking for protection from Rose.

"I'll protect you, Lexi." I bolted out, making her jump. She shock her head, "No." I was utterly confused, not understanding why she didn't want my protection. Did she not want to be with me? Did she not love me. "I don't want your protection, Emmett." I could almost feel my heart stop their, though I knew it wasn't possible. If I could, I think I'd be crying. I had to _force_ myself not to beg.

"Emmett?" She asked, I looked up at her.

"I don't want you getting hurt protecting me." I swear Jasper was here, making the a calm aura around me, but that wasn't the case. "Then what do you want me to do?" I demanded, almost annoyed. If she didn't want protection what the hell did she want me to do. How else would I guarantee her to be with me. She soon answered the question for me, "Change me."

"No!" I yelled out, jumping out of the bed. She looked upset, but not afraid of my sudden movement, or my being. "Why?" She demanded back, it some what startled or even scared me. I wasn't used to having someone question my authority of protection, no one every did something like that. Being as I stood high off the ground and was strong then they were.

"I'm no risking your soul by making you an undead creature." I spatted back, my voice was controlled with some gentleness, but was full of authority as well.

"You still are, I'm on a vampire's hit list. I'm doubt you were on it." I almost laughed at the joke, but knew it was more then that. It was myself fighting for her humanity, the one thing Rose always wanted, and yet Lexi just wants to give it away. But then I noticed, I was causing her a lot of problems that wouldn't be happening if I was human.

I went into a deep thought thinking about what it would've been like if I was a human. When I didn't reply, Lexi didn't wait more then a minute. She added, "Fine Emmett. If you won't change me I'll find someone who will."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I broke my laptops LCD screen. Sorry for slow update.

This is still for Skweek-Chan, though she recently changed her FanFic name to '.o.O.o.Emmett.Is.Mine.o.O.o.' she be the rad. :D

**Chapter 11**

It hurt me more than I was willing to admit, when Lexi didn't care who changed her. It made me realize that she could indeed leave me if she wanted to. She looked up at me once more, wondering if I was going to answer her back, but when I didn't she stormed out of the room and began to explore the house for herself. I kept a close eye out for her in case she would get hurt, but I left enough distance so that she could cool off. Even though she didn't see me, with her eyes, I sensed that her subconscious knew I was watching her.

After 15 minutes of observing Lexi and her silence treatment, I began to get anxious. I wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and kiss her, I almost did that, more then once, but I held onto my control.

When Lexi walked into the kitchen, a grin plastered onto my face. She had a clueless look on her face staring at the home appliances. I took this as my opportunity to reveal myself.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" I questioned walking up from behind her. I saw her jump slightly and look over. She didn't respond to the question, not even with a nod. Instead, she opened the refrigerator and gasped when she looked inside.

"Why the hell is their food in here?" She asked, pointing to the food in the refrigerator. I laughed a full hearted laugh, "It is a refrigerator, it's used to keep food in." I gasped out between my laughs. She looked annoyed, yet joined in soon enough. "Why food, you don't eat? Why don't you have blood in their." I boomed out again, blood in a refrigerator is like drinking warm, flat, pop; or what I could imagine.

"We like it warmer." She looked amused, but didn't asked further about my diet since the recent argument. "But why even have food in it then?" She asked again, before long. I didn't know how to exactly tell her that she would be needing to stay here for no less than a week, possible longer, until they took care of the sadistic, jealous, ex-wife.

"It's for you. I was meaning to explain a few more things." Her face was full of confusion, and I decided that it would be the best to go sit down while I finish telling her how she will be staying her. I lead her back into the living room, and sat down on the beige comfortable love seat / day bead (Pick on profile. I'm actually getting this :D). Lexi took the seat beside me, I draped my arm around her waist.

"You're actually going to have to stay here a bit more than anticipated."

"How long?" Her voice was relevantly calm, but I could hear a slight bit of annoyance. I hoped it wasn't because she would have to be with me, but the fact that there was a vampire after her.

"At least a week." I answered, trying my best not to look at her. I didn't want to explain everything to her, Alice predicted that we'd have most of the days free since a huge storm would be blowing in right before the beginning for the week, and school would be closed.

"What about my dad?" That was the moment I truly melted, she, even though her life was the life at stake cared about her father. It didn't seem fair to me. I could not comprehend that how such a beautiful angel could have such a horrible life.

"He'll be safe." Then she did something unexpectedly, she smiled, a beautiful smile, and didn't try to force it away. I gently cupped my hand around her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. As I went to kiss her she turned her face to the left, meaning I made full contact with her cheek.

I pouted, she laughed.

"Upset?" I tried to keep the grin from appearing, and I knew my face looked stupid. Finally she obliged and kissed my lips with such a delicate force, I could honestly say I was in love with her.

Later the day, I finally convinced her to play Guitar Hero with me, and to my amazement she wasn't half bad.

"Beat you again." She pressed, doing a victory dance.

"I let you win." I smiled back, convincing myself so that my ego wouldn't be damaged. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure."

I attempted to make a chicken for Lexi, but I failed, terribly. Lexi explained that you couldn't put metal into a microwave and that chicken wasn't suppose to look like charcoal. She also gave me a hint, that next time don't put the stove up to 800 degrees. Instead, I ordered a pizza - but when I found out that they had so much more then just a pizza, I order $150 worth of food; Pizza, Cinnamon sticks, bread sticks, salad, and buffalo wings. I also ordered, four different kinds of soda. She fumed once it all came.

After we watched a few TV shows on the couch, Lexi suggested that we play truth or dare. I couldn't deny her irresistible pleads.

"Truth or Dare, Em?"

There was no way I was picking truth, I didn't want to have to tell her how I feel about her. I didn't want her to be frightened by my attraction towards her. "Dare."

I saw that her face fell, as she obviously wanted me to pick truth. Then an evil smirk appeared onto her face, Uh Oh. "I dare you to drink that whole 2 litter of Mt. Dew." I froze. "A cup full." I bargained.

"A litter."

"1/4 of the bottle?" I begged.

"Fine." She agreed. I drank the horrid liquid, it tasted like chemicals mixed together, about ten times worse then 'dead' blood, I could only give it the taste of the one other thing I drank as a vampire, piss. Then soon after taking the last gulp, I excused myself and ran to let it leave my system. The only way being puking my guts out.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked her as soon as I walked down the steps that over viewed the living room.

She looked as if she was weighing out her options, "Truth." She muttered.

I was actually satisfied with her answer of truth, I had a few good questions to ask her but didn't know which one to ask first.

"Well?" She pressed, half annoyed.

"Why did you use to always wear black, and furthermore why did you stop wearing it as much?"

"That's two questions." she interrupted.

"No it's not, it's one. It's open game. Besides, if you were to ask one like that, I'd answer it."

She thought back, deciding whether or not to answer it, "Will you answer one like that then?"

"If I pick truth."

"Are you going to?" She was firm on wasting time, and not answering the question.

"If I happen to pick truth." She seemed satisfied with my answer, and continued to her explanation. "I guess I wore it to reflect my feelings, my emotions. With my mom, she didn't understand me, I felt that wearing black showed that I wasn't understood." She paused, showing she was done with the first part of the question. I opened my mouth to question something, but she began to talk again. I was betting so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions this round. "I honestly don't know why I don't wear it as often, I didn't really notice until recently. It could be that I'm comfortable here then I was at home. "

"You're comfortable in my presences?" I smirked. She blushed a bit, but nodded.

We played a few more rounds of truth or dare until she yawned then I followed her up to the room she slept in before. I allowed her to get a shower and I lead her to the clothes Alice bought for her to wear. While she was in the shower, I was pacing around anxious for her to be back with me, then decided to help her finish the essay she had.

I revised it and was almost done typing it when she startled me, "What are you doing?" She asked me mysterious. I turned around and noticed that her pajama set was revealing and I could see some of her breasts.

"I was, uhh -- working umm... on your uhh essay." I muttered, turning around focusing on the computer screen. I just made a completely idiot out of myself. She laughed, and kissed behind my ear and down to my neck, I shivered though I wasn't physically cold. "Thank you." She whispered into my ear, "Though it wasn't necessary."

Lexi moved the mouse so it hit the save button at the top of the document then closed Word. She walked over to the bed, and made the finger guestier as to come over there. I walked over like a sick love puppy. I laid down in bed beside Lexi and she fell asleep in my arms.

I felt Lexi stir under my arms, but I pretended to be 'asleep'. I opened my eye and peaked out, she glanced at the clock, it was a little after 10.

"Emmett," She yelled, attempting to remove my arms from her waist. "It's freaking 10, we're late for school." I pretended to be just as shocked and I laid in bed as she got all dressed. She ran down the steps and threw on her shoes, I followed right behind with the clothes I slept in on.

She unlocked the door and opened the door. She took a step outside, then I brought her back in. "Love," I kissed her lips. "No school." I could see her annoyance in her eyes, but she was to caught up in the moment to say anything. "Want to lay back down?" I gently rubbed my fingers against her lower back.

"What?" She asked again, completely lost in the moment. I chuckled.

She took off her shoes and we walked into the living room. I told her to sit down, and I smiled when she sat on the love seat. I went into the kitchen and made the instant hot chocolate for her, which I managed to do. I also brought her out a few doughnuts.

"Yum" She smiled after sipping the cocoa. I threw the afghan on us, and I ordered the movie Lexi wanted to see on On Demand, Sweeney Todd. We began to watch it, it was have decent, though a bit fake. The blood wasn't real, you could tell, and the musical was getting to be bit of an annoyance.

Whenever the little boy, Toby began to sing another time my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID wondering who it was, Alice. Then I remember our conversation, 'I'll only call if it get serious.'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm going to try to update all of my storys before tommorow night, no promises though.

**Chapter 12**

"Alice?" I questioned, my voice filled with worry. Lexi paused the movie.

"Well, we lost track of her in South America." Her voice sounded sad, and I knew I couldn't be angry at them. "We're going to continue to look for her though, until we find her, please try to keep Lexi under cover. "

"Can I speak to Carlisle?" I asked her, I tried to cover the coldness in my voice, but I knew she felt some of it directed to her. I would have to remember to apologize.

"Yes, Son?"

"Do you think we should get away from here? So it would be less likely for her to find us?"

"She still could find you, Em. But, I do think it would make it difficult for her to find her when you're not there." Carlisle voice was filled with compassion, I knew he wanted nothing to happen to Lexi, even if he didn't really know her.

"What should we do about her father?" I didn't have an idea what the hell to say, 'Oh I'm taking your daughter across the country to save her from a killer vampire.'

"I'll take care of that." I wished him luck, and he hung up.

I looked over to see Lexi staring in concern, not for herself but for others.

"What's wrong, what happened, who's hurt?" She rushed out before I could even answer.

"Calm down," I breathe out making sure my icy cold breathe fell on her cheeks. I saw her shiver, but not from the coldness of it.

"Everyone is fine, though they lost track of Rose. Meaning, we are going to have to get away from here." I said as I put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I can't just leave my dad after all he did for me, besides what am I going to say. Wait, I know, how about 'My vampire lover is keeping me safe from his demon ex-wife'?

"Oh, lover?" I smirked, making Lexi's cheek go to a shade of pink. Instead of saying anything in return, she hid her face in my chest.

After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence.

"You could say that." I offered, and I heard her chuckle.

XxxXxxXxxXxxxX

We pulled into Alex's driveway and saw her father outside the door step, waving at her to get out of my car. I wasn't sure if I should go out, since I never met her father before, but I knew Lexi told him about myself, but when she saw the confusion on my face and nodded, I knew I had too.

We made it up to the door where Lexi hugged her dad and he hugged her back.

"Hello Mr. Steins, nice to meet you." I raised my hand and he took a hold of it. "Please call me John, Mr. Steins makes me feel like I'm living over my time." I boomed out a laugh and John and Lexi joined in. When the laughing calmed down, John spoke again.

"Alex, Mr. Cullen called and explained everything. I hope you have fun on your art competition, remember to call me." Lexi looked in shock for a moment but quickly got her posture straightened out. "Thanks Dad, I'll miss you, I just have to pack up some things, and we'll be leaving tonight." Lexi said as she tried to make her way in the door.

"Wait," John said and reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, go shopping get yourself new things, new art supplies, and clothes. After all that has happened, you need it." He handed her what looked like a few 100 bills with some twenties thrown in.

"Dad, you don't have to." Though he cut her off, "I want to." Lexi reluctantly agreed most likely knowing her father was a stubborn man or she didn't want to upset him. She hugged him again, and I told him it was nice to finally meet him.

Lexi and I walked back into the car, and pulled out of the driveway, but not before hearing John yell, "Make sure you call me when you get to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Lexi questioned out of full confusion. I smirked.

XxxXxxXxxXxxxX

We got to the airport and after getting through security rather quickly, seeing as how Lexi had no luggage nor I. I took her to Air-Mall to look around. She found an Art store and as I saw her get everything she needed, colored pencils, pastels, canvas, etc. It made me happy knowing that I still would be paying for it.

I followed Lexi to the check out and the lady rang up her purchases.

"That will be 123.43" I saw Lexi counting her money out when I jumped in.

"I'll be paying for this." I handed the sales lady my credit card. I saw Lexi trying to pay but it was already to late and everything was paid for. She was fuming.

"What?" I asked innocently once we left the store.

"I wanted to pay for that." She glared. I brushed it off, and smiled.

"You'll live."

We headed over to our flight waiting spot when they called "3 - stop flight to Tokyo."

Lexi and I walked onto our plane, sitting in first class as we only waited to get away from all our troubles.


End file.
